kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Quest Collections
There have been several editions of the King's Quest collection released over the years. King's Quest Collector's Edition (1994) Contains 1 (AGI & SCI versions) through 6, The King's Questions, King Graham's Board Game Challenge. It also contains a french floppy version of KQ5, and the german floppy version of KQ6. It also contains Inside the Chest, Behind the Developer's Shield, A View from Inside the Mirror, Hold onto your Adventurer's Cap, and The Royal Scribe, programs which contain concept material, artwork, documents, magazine articles, etc. It also contains assorted videos, including making of, interviews, anniversery material, promo videos for KQ7, etc. The Fun has Just Begun, Sierra Technology History, 15 Years of Products, Roberta William's Inspiration Interview, Ken & Roberta Sierra Future Interview, Roberta Williams Designer Interview, the Making of KQ6, Intro Sequence, KQ6 Art Slideshow, KQ7 Promo, and two About KQ7 interviews. King's Quest Collection (1995) King's Quest Collection (1995) It contains 1 (AGI & SCI versions) through 6, King's Questions, Graham's Board Game Challenge. It contains all of the bonus material from the 15th Anniversery Collector's Edition, and added a playable demo of KQ7. King's Quest Collection Series (1997) Journey to Daventry - Land of Myth and Magic Also known as King's Quest Collection 2; it contains 1 (AGI & SCI versions) through 7 (2.0 version), King's Questions, Graham's Board Game Challenge, Wizard and the Princess, Mixed-Up Mother Goose Deluxe, Laura Bow 1 & 2, Mystery House, Mission Asteroid, and Time Zone. It contains most of the bonuses from the previous versions including; Developer's Shield, Royal Scribe, and Chest. It does not contain all of the videos from the previous versions. It contains making of and intro videos for KQ6, and the intro and ending videos for KQ7. It has an added Sneak Peak of KQ8: Mask of Eternity. In 1984, Roberta Williams introduced the kingdom of Daventry in the first of the phenomenally successful adventure series King's Quest. Throughout the years, the six following adventures set new standards for computer games. Chock-full of cutting edge graphics, rich story lines, and compelling gameplay, the series chronicles the history of a mythical kingdom in a world rife with magic and wonder. Whether you're a long-time fan of the series or just curious as to what all the hype is about, The King's Quest Collection will thrill, charm and entertain you for hours. *I - King's Quest: Quest for the Crown - If Sir Graham can find the three missing treasures of Daventry, the crown will be his. *II - King's Quest 2: Romancing the Throne - King Graham sets off for the tropical land of Kolyma to rescue a beautiful maiden in a tower. *III - King's Quest 3: To Heir is Human - Prince Alexander must free himself from imprisonment by an evil wizard and find his way back home again. *IV- King's Quest 4: The Perils of Rosella - Princess Rosella journeys to the land of Tamir in search of a magical healing fruit when her father, King Graham, suffers a serious illness. *V - King's Quest 5: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! - King Graham must take on a vengeful wizard in order to win back his castle and imprisoned royal family. *VI - King's Quest 6: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow - Prince Alexander is washed up on the shores of the Green Isles, where he must rescue his lady love from the clutches of an evil vizier. *VII - King's Quest 7: The Princeless Bride - Princess Rosella is swept off to the lands of Eldritch by a magical whirlpool, after which her mother, Queen Valanice, jumps in to rescue her wayward daughter. *The Colonel's Bequest: A Laura Bow Murder Mystery - 1920's college girl must solve a murder set in a New Orleans mansion. *The Dagger of Amon Ra: A Laura Bow Murder Mystery - Cub reporter Laura Bow explores a New York museum as she solves this Egyptian whodunit. *Mixed-Up Mother Goose Deluxe - The rhymes in Mother Goose Land are all mixed up! Find King Cole's pipe, Mary's little lamb, and Peter Pumpkin-Eater's wife. A modern twist to nursery rhyme classics. *Sneak Preview of King's Quest: Mask of Eternity Roberta William's Anthology (1997) See, Roberta William's Anthology. King's Quest Collection (2006) The ''King's Quest Collection is a collection of the first seven King's Quest games. Celebrate the golden age of adventure games all over again with the return of King's Quest. Seven complete games! The bravest knight in all of Daventry, Sir Graham, is appointed by the dying king to embark on a Quest for the Crown. By retrieving the three treasures of Daventry, he will not only save the land but become its king. Now the ruler of Daventry, King Graham sees a vision of a beautiful woman trapped in a tower. Romancing the Throne won?t be easy with mermen and vampires separating him from his imprisoned bride. A young apprentice to an evil wizard must escape his captor or be faced with certain death. Upon the discovery that he is the long-lost son of the royal family, young prince Alexander learns that To Heir is Human. King Graham lies on the brink of death and only a magical fruit from a far off land can heal him. The Perils of Rosella pit evil fairies and fearsome foes against the brave princess as she fights to save her father. Returning home one day to find the castle missing, King Graham must don his famous adventurer's cap once more to find his family. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder and Graham must learn a little magic of his own to rescue his loved ones from an evil spell. Haunted by the memory of the kidnapped princess who helped his family escape the malevolent wizard Mordack, Alexander learns of a plot to force the beautiful Cassima to marry an evil Vizier. Sworn to protect the woman who saved his life, Alexander takes to the Green Isles in Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow. Rebellious Rosella is content to be The Princeless Bride, but her adventurous spirit may lead to a marriage to the King of the Trolls. With the help of her mother, Queen Valanice, Rosella must end a plot to destroy the land of Eldritch and find her own happy ending. Missing Games The 2006 version of the King's Quest Compilation lacks both the original AGI King's Quest and the windows versions of the later games (most notably the enhanced windows version of King's Quest 6), and Mask of Eternity (a windows 95 game). KQ7 is version 1.4 not the updated version 2.0 and thus lacks dos support. King's Quest 1+2+3, 4+5+6, and 7+8 collections (2010) Three collections consisting of the classic AGI versions of King's Quest I-IIIhttp://www.gog.com/en/gamecard/kings_quest_1_2_3, 4-5-6 http://www.gog.com/en/gamecard/king’s_quest_4_5_6, and 7-8 released by Activison through GOG.com. The 1-3 collection lacks the SCI remake, but rather includes the games that represent the classic series (how it was originally made). The 7-8 collection includes the 2.0 version of KQ7, and is the first time Mask of Eternity has been updated to run on Vista and Windows 7.